1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, in particular, to lighting devices of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that is provided with an engine guard, which is arranged on the front side of the engine so as to surround the engine. A pair of left and right fog lamps (front fog lights) are mounted on the engine guard. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-234317.
In this way, in the above-mentioned structure the lighting devices are attached to the engine guard so as to be exposed to the outside of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a problem wherein the lighting devices are conspicuous. In addition, in the structure in which the lighting devices are attached to the engine guard, there is another problem wherein the lighting devices cannot be protected by the engine guard.